Oxygen has many important medical uses including, for example, assisting patients that have congestive heart failure or other diseases. Supplemental oxygen allows patients to receive more oxygen than is present in the ambient atmosphere. Systems and methods for delivering such oxygen typically include a compressor as a component. U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,165, for example, discloses the use of an inline compressor for this purpose. US Published Application No. 2004/0103895, for example, discloses the use of a radial compressor for this purpose.